Languages
Below is a list of languages. The page for each language brings varying material such as grammars, vocabulary lists and links to other pages. If you want to include a language in the list, please do so. We try not to make a difference between language and dialect. Variants of a language are included inside the item corresponding to that language. For instance, the Brazilian version of Portuguese is included under Portuguese. Note: Except for established international languages like Esperanto or Volapük, constructed languages shall be included in their appropriate page. * Abkhazian Aҧсуа бызшәа * Afrikaans * Albanian Shqip * Arabic العربية * Aragonese aragonés * Aramaic * Armenian Հայերեն / Հայերէն * Assyrian Aramaic * Asturian * Avar МагIарул мацI * Avestan * Azeri Azərbaycan dili / آذری * Basque Euskara * Belarusian Беларуская мова * Biblical Hebrew * Bosnian Bosanski jezik / Босански jeзик; Bošnjački jezik / Бошњачки jeзик * Bulgarian Български * Burmese မ္ရန္‌မာ * Breton Brezhoneg * Catalan Català * Chechen Нохчийн мотт * Cherokee ᏣᎳᎩ / Tsalagi * Chinese 汉语/漢語 * Chuvash Чăваш чěлхи * Circassian/Adyghe * Classical Armenian * Classical Greek * Croatian Hrvatski jezik * Czech Čeština * Dalecarlian Dalska * Danish Dansk * Dutch Nederlands * English ** Old English ** Middle English * Erie Erielhonan * Esperanto * Estonian Eesti keel * Faroese Føroyskt * Finnish Suomi * French Français ** Canadian French Français Canadien ** Walloon Walon * Frisian Frysk * Galician Galego * Georgian ქართული * German Deutsch * Gothic ?????? * Greek Ελληνικά * Greenlandic Kalaallisut * Guarani Ava Ñe'ê * Haitian Creole Kreyol * Hawaiian Ka 'Ōlelo Hawai'i * Hebrew עברית * Hindi हिन्दी * Hittite * Hungarian Magyar * Huttese Yikkuensm * Icelandic Íslenska, Íslenskur * Indonesian Bahasa Indonesia * Interlingua * Inuktitut ᐃᓄᒃᑎᑐᑦ * Irish Gaeilge * Italian Italiano ** Genovese/Ligurian Zeneise ** Piemontese Piemontèis ** Sicilian Sicilianu * Jamtlandic * Japanese 日本語 * Jeju 제주 * Kashubian kaszëbsczi * Kazakh Қазақша * Khmer ខ្មែរ * Klingon tlhIngan Hol * Korean 한국어 * Kumyk Къумукъ тили * !Kung ǃXũũ, ǃʼOǃKung * Kurdish Kurdî / كوردی * Ladin * Ladino - Djudeo-espanyol * Lao ພາລາລາວ * Latin Latina * Latvian Latviešu * Laz Lazuri nena ლაზური ნენა * Lezgi Лезги чIал * Lithuanian Lietuvių kalba * Lojban la lojban. * Low Saxon Neddersassisch * Luxembourgish Lëtzebuergesch * Macedonian Македонски * Malagasy Malgache / Malagasy * Malay Bahasa Melayu * Maori Te reo Maori * Manchu ᠮ? ᠨᠵᡠ ᡤᡳᠰᡠᠨ / Manju Gisun * Mapudungun * Mari марий йылме * Mingrelian მარგალი ნინა * Mongolian Монгол хэл * Montenegrian Crnogorski * Náhuatl Náhuatl * Norwegian Norsk * New Testament Greek * Occidental / Interlingue * Old Norse * Old Persian * Old Slavonic * Papiamento * Pashto پښتو * Persian فارسى ** Tajiki тоҷикӣ * Polish Polski * Portuguese Português ** Brazilian Portuguese Português do Brasil * Quechua Runasimi (Central Quechua) * Quenya Quenya * Romanian Română * Romani * Romansh Rumantsch * Russian Pусский * Rusyn Русинска бешеда * Sami/Lapp saami * Samoan Le gagana Sаmoa * Sanskrit संस्कृत * Sardinian Sarda * Scots * Scottish Gaelic Gàidhlig * Serbian srpski jezik / српски језик * Serbo-Croatian srpsko-hrvatski jezik, hrvatsko-srpski jezik * Slovak Slovenčina * Slovene Slovenski * Somali Soomaali * Sorbian ** Lower Sorbian Dolnoserbski ** Upper Sorbian hornjoserbski * Spanish Español * Sundanese Basa Sunda * Svan ლუშნუ ნინ * Swahili Kiswahili * Swedish Svenska * Tabasaran Табасаран чIал * Tamil தமிழ * Tariana * Tatar Tatar tele * Telugu తెలుగు * Thai ภาษาไทย * Tibetan བོད་ཡིག * Tok Pisin Tok Pisin * Tongan Lea faka-Tonga * Tongva Gabrielino/Gabrieliño * Tupi Abá Nhe'enga * Turkish Türkçe ** Ottoman Turkish عثمانلی توركجه سی * Turkmen Türkmençe Түркменче * Uyghur ئۇيغۇرچه Uyƣurqə * Ukrainian Українська мова * Urdu اردو * Uzbek O'zbekcha, Ўзбекча * Venetian Veneto * Vietnamese Tiếng Việt * Volapük * Warlpiri * Welsh Cymraeg * Wolof Wolof * Yakut Саха тыла * Yiddish אידיש * Yura Ngawarla * Zulu isiZulu Category:Main Category:Zazaki